


Spin the Bellamy

by shelbae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Spin the Bottle, i am a sad mess love me, just making out calm, seven minutes in heaven au, spin the bottle au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbae/pseuds/shelbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want to play, Bell?” Octavia asked, looking over her shoulder at her brother. She spun the half-full bottle in front of her and stopped it.<br/>“Uh, not really,” Bellamy said from the bottom of the basement stairs. He was holding a bowl and a spoon in one hand. “I just came down for some ice cream.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> read my cliché trash  
> p.s: literally the best title I could come up, forgive me

“Want to play, Bell?” Octavia asked, looking over her shoulder at her brother. She spun the half-full bottle in front of her and stopped it.

“Uh, not really,” Bellamy said from the bottom of the basement stairs. He was holding a bowl and a spoon in one hand. “I just came down for some ice cream.”

I was relieved, because Bellamy and I always seemed to be butting heads, but everyone everyone else in our little circle seemed a little crestfallen. Jasper practically worshipped the ground Bellamy walked on, after the older boy had saved him from a particularly brutal ass kicking. Monty and Jasper practically felt each other’s pain, so Monty revered him in a god-like way. Raven was always commenting on how hot he was and making appreciative noises when he walked out of the room, mostly to mess with Octavia, but I knew she was kind of serious. Finn was a little jealous of this, but Bellamy was still the cool college kid who would buy them beer or cheap wine if he was in a good mood. Bellamy hadn’t really been in a good mood lately, but Finn still gave him his grudging respect. Miller and Monroe were kind of new to the squad, so they appreciated from afar, but I could tell they felt like he was the cool older guy.

I guess I could understand where they were coming from, but I still didn’t really get it -- he was just such an asshole. Yeah, he was cute and from the several times I’d seen him shirtless his body was totally lick-able, but his personality just knocked all of that off the table. He was always finding ways to argue with me, even over the stupidest stuff. He’d once picked a fight over how to pronounce _caramel_ , for God’s sake! And the way he always called me _princess_ in that degrading kind of way, even though he knew I didn’t like it. We couldn’t even be in a five mile radius of each other without my blood boiling, and being in a room alone was practically a battleground.

One time he’d made this snarky, asinine comment about my family that he knew absolutely _nothing_ about, and I saw red, and I’d grabbed the nearest thing I could reach and threw it at him. It had been my history text book and he’d dodged out of the way just in time, but the book had hit a shelf full of Octavia’s soccer and track trophies. I’d watched in horror as they all fell to the floor in this huge, impossibly loud crash. Octavia hadn’t talked to me for a few days after that but she eventually slapped me in the face with a sheet of paper that said, “I, ________________________, will behave civilly with           Bellamy Blake          at all times and won’t break any more of Octavia’s shit.”

Of course I’d signed it (though it was ridiculous she gave me an honest-to-God contract). Octavia had been my friend since I was thirteen, but I didn’t have to be happy about it. Things had eased up a little, but I just didn’t get along with Bellamy.

“It’s all the sexual tension,” Raven had drawled one night after a few too many margaritas. “You two totally want to bone each other, so you argue all the time.”

I’d sputtered for a response, because I totally _did not_ want to bang Bellamy Blake, but when I looked to Octavia for help, she had been sipping her daiquiri and nodding solemnly.

“What are you playing anyway?” Bellamy asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. He set his bowl and spoon to the side and flopped down on the couch.

“Spin the bottle-slash-seven minutes in heaven,” Monty said, nodding, and I realized how juvenile it probably sounded to Bellamy. I blushed a little because we were seniors and we were playing spin the bottle in the last week of school.

Bellamy snorted. “For real?” He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning into the circle. His eyes flicked over to me and he smirked. He could make just about anything seem judgemental.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, “Well, we could be going to strip clubs and snorting coke, so count your blessings.”

Bellamy snorted again and I really wanted to punch him in his stupid face, but he said, “Like you could even get into a stripclub, princess. What are you all, sixteen?”

“We’re all eighteen,” Finn said, kind of indignantly, even though I knew Bellamy knew that. “Well, besides Monroe. You know, when I was your age . . .”

“Shut the fuck up, you idiot,” Monroe said, grinning and slapping his arm.

“Who’s going first?” Octavia asked, holding up the bottle.

No one volunteered or said anything for a few moments, so I sighed and said, “I’ll go.”

“Wooh!” Jasper and Monty cheered. I rolled my eyes. What a bunch of frickin’ nerds.

“You know what,” Bellamy said, sinking down from the couch and squeezing between Miller and Finn. “I think I will play.”

I glared at him -- he was just doing this to mess with me and would probably back out if it landed on him. I took the bottle from Octavia and spun it as hard as I could, watching as it spun wildly in the middle of our circle. I couldn’t help but hold my breath as it started to slow, hoping it wouldn’t even land next to Bellamy.

I almost cried tears of joy as it started to land on Miller. My luck had run out, though, and when it slowly moved over to point at the boy next to him, I died a little inside.

Bellamy grinned at me, that stupid grin that was always saying, “I won,” even though there was nothing to win in this game.

“Oooh,” Raven said, eyes glinting and mouth giving me a shit-eating grin. “Clarke and Bellamy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

“Shut _up,_ ” I hissed, pushing her shoulder. My cheeks were burning and she was making everything worse. Raven giggled like a school girl.

“Something wrong, princess?” Bellamy asked me and I glared at him. The bastard knew exactly what was wrong, but he was challenging me to turn him down so he could hold it over my head forever.

“Nope,” I said, standing. I dusted off the back of my shorts and Bellamy stood too, towering over me. Jesus, he was so tall.

Octavia was grinning, obviously suppressing her laughter, as she led the two of us to the closet. “Keep it PG-13 in there, okay?” she said with a wink. I walked to the back of the closet and Bellamy stood in front of the door as Octavia closed it. I heard a soft thud that must have been a chair under the doorknob.

The lighting in the closet was soft and orange, making Bellamy’s skin change color, but I could swear I could see that his cheeks were dark. He crossed his arms in front of his chest but then decided against it, apparently, because he ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face.

“Are you nervous?” I asked teasingly. I leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow at him.

He snorted and said, “Yeah, absolutely.”

We settled into a silent moment and he took a few steps towards me. I went to back up, but I realized I was already pressed against a wall. I cursed myself. _Way to think things through, dumbass._

Bellamy’s fingers grasped at the end of my ponytail, lightly playing with my blonde waves, and one of his fingers brushed against my bare shoulder. My body wanted to shiver, but I suppressed it, not wanting to let him win. Bellamy slowly reached up and tugged the rubber band out of my hair, making it fall around my shoulders.

My breath hitched as he took another step closer; I could feel his body heat and smell what was left of his cologne from throughout the day. My eyes lingered on his lips but I tore them away, only to meet the heat of his gaze.

“We don’t have to do this,” I said, my heart beating a million miles an hour. _Stop it,_ I told my body as my muscles clenched in anticipation, _he’s just messing with you._ “We could not and say we did.”

“Or,” he said roughly, pushing my hair back, “we can and say we didn’t.”

Before I even fully registered his words his lips were on mine. The kiss was rough and intense, and when I gasped in surprise it came out as more of a moan. Maybe it actually was.

I closed my eyes when Bellamy wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged my bottom lip between his teeth. I willingly opened my mouth for him and the hand at the small of my back made my knees weak. His lips worked against mine, putting the perfect amount of pressure, and his body pressed into mine.

God, he had no business being this good of a kisser and such a major asshole.

Suddenly, his hands were all over me in a way that normally made me feel claustrophobic -- they were so warm and a little rough, under my shirt and between my shoulder blades, the back of my neck, and holding onto my waist in a way that made me moan. I slid my hands into his curly hair as he broke off the kiss to roughly say, “Jump,” and lightly tap my thighs.

I did as he said and he caught the underside of my legs, pressing me against the wall, hard, for support and holding my ass up with his forearms. Pushed tightly together, I pressed kisses against his jaw and throat, making him clear his throat roughly and rub his hands against the underside of my legs.

“Jesus, princess,” he said, throwing his head back and exposing more of his throat to me.

I nipped gently at a spot by his jaw and ear and he groaned, snapping his head back to look at me and pressing his lips against mine again, a little softer this time.

“You have no idea,” he said, pressing gentle kisses to my lips. I still had my eyes closed and my hands running through his hair, messing it up. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.”

“Then you just should have,” I told him. I caught his lips between mine and he was quiet, except for the occasional moan or groan.

We didn’t hear the knock at first, too wrapped up in one another, but it came again. It seemed so loud in our quiet, isolated world, but it came a third time and Bellamy gently broke apart the kiss and placed my feet on the floor. I realized how hot my face was and held his face between my hands, felt the warmth of his cheeks, and all I wanted to do was stay in the poorly-lit closet with him.

“Here you go, princess,” he said quietly, holding up the rubber band he’d taken out of my hair earlier. I guess it wasn’t that much earlier -- it was only seven minutes, but it felt so much longer.

I cleared my throat and mutter, “Thanks,” quickly putting my hair up.

“Very cute,” he said, patting the bun and walking towards the door.

“Wait!” I hissed. He raised an eyebrow and stopped. I patted down his hair until it lay kind of flat, or as flat as his hair could get. “Okay. Okay.”

“Okay?” he asked me, and there was this teasing tone in his voice, but it didn’t fill me with annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and stepped past Bellamy, only to have him squeeze my ass with one hand just as the door opened fully. I squeaked and didn’t have much time to say anything before Raven and Octavia practically tackled me to the ground, both screaming, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”

Before he went back upstairs, unfortunately without me, I could just see Bellamy’s smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> p.p.s: realizing it's kind of weird for Octavia to ask her brother if he wants to play spin the bottle but I'm lazy so it will have to do


End file.
